


I Like How It Feels (Pt. I)

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Basically this is Niall initiating his pornstar biz, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Model Harry, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar Zayn, Stripper Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn suggest that Niall stars in a porn video with him.</p><p>What if that's not all Niall wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like How It Feels (Pt. I)

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome.
> 
> Titled after Enrique Iglesias' (again with his songs) "I Like How It Feels".

“YOU WHAT?” Niall shrieks into the phone. “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVER-LOVING MIND, MALIK?”

“I’m just suggesting, Horan,” Zayn replies once his hearing has returned somewhat. “Like, only if you wanted to.”

“You’ve gone headers,” Niall huffs out and Zayn doesn’t need a visual confirmation to know his Irish friend is hyperventilating. “I can’t do that sort of thing when I already make enough money from dancing!”

“Like I said, ‘suggestion’,” Zayn stubs his cigarette and sighs, putting his case away. “I’m not scheduled for filming for another two days and I hope you make up your mind ‘til then.”

Zayn hangs up on Niall, then walks out to the balcony of his three-storey villa. It’s a rare friendship he has with Niall, how they don’t really specify as a couple but they aren’t _just_ friends either. Outside of their professional lives, they only slept with each other and sometimes, Harry would join them. Then, afterwards, Zayn would grab a smoke and shotgun Niall. Round two’s and three’s were totally optional.

“Zayn?” Louis’ alt-soprano voice calls out. “Have you any seconds to spare?”

“I guess, yeah,” Zayn looks out the balcony again – the beautiful sight of sunrise can be calming to anyone – and goes back inside. He only has on his joggers but Louis has long gotten used to his nudity. “What’s up?”

“Niko called the other day,” Louis shrugs, his eyes flitting down to Zayn’s clad dick. “He wants you back with Niall only.”

“But his main star model is Harry?” Zayn plops down onto his bed. He thinks the wood is mahogany. “Why would he want only me and Niall?”

“I’m not a damn photographer but the word on the street is that people think you and that Irish twink are dating,” Louis sighs in fake defeat. “Don’t look at me like that. If a famous pornstar stopped sleeping around and instead, has one, steady lover, anyone would assume so.” His manager/best worst friend adds in quickly when Zayn gives him a _look_.

“You’re a horrible human being,” Zayn grumbles, lying back on his really fluffy, cushy bed. “Remind me why we’re friends again?”

“We met in primary school and you’ve loved me since,” Louis chirps, an annoying tone if you asked Zayn. “I’ve a fabulous arse, I know.”

“And fucking modest,” Zayn supplies, resulting in a death glare from the mentioned best friend. “Niall heard my… proposition and he isn’t swayed yet.”

“You want him to co-star with you in a three-video mini-series, of course he isn’t swayed,” Louis adds, batting his eyelashes. “I mean, I would do it if I wasn’t so body-conscious.”

“Gee, thanks?” Zayn throws a pillow at Louis’ face, which he catches. “Just think about it, Louis. I’m one of the top actors in this sort of industry. Anyone who’s assigned as my partner can rise to fame within three minutes of the film.”

“Now who’s being the cocky one?” Louis grins, which Zayn gladly ignores. “Anyways, the concept for the photoshoot with Niall is Norse gods.”

Zayn has had role-play sex before. Heck, he loves any sort of theme associated with his ‘works’. But Zayn’s knowledge is limited to Thor, Odin, Freyja and Hel when it comes to the Nordic pantheon. Greek/Roman gods are more popular forms of the gods, after all.

“So I’m gonna be a god for the shoot?” Zayn seats himself upright again. “That sounds just about right.”

“Rein in your cockiness, son,” Louis produces a wad of crumpled paper from his tight jeans’ pocket. “I printed this out and it appears that you’ll be portraying Baldr.”

“Who the fuck is that?” Zayn squints his eyes. Maybe he should buy the encyclopaedia of gods in the near future. “That doesn’t sound all that interesting.”

“He’s a demigod son of Odin, perhaps the most famous Norse demigod of all times,” Zayn can see Louis’ eyes scanning the paper. “Niall will be Ægir, the Norse god of the sea. You are familiar with the Aegean Sea.” Zayn’s first-ever paid vacation was to that area. “‘Some legends are told, some turn to dust and some to gold.’”

“I will kill you if you just quoted _Centuries_ to me.”

“Good to know that I’m your best friend.” Louis grins before exiting the room.

-

“I will kill you,” Niall threatens his curly haired friend. “What makes you think I’d star in Zayn’s three-episode story arc?”

“Given the fact that you are in love with him,” Harry answers flatly, his piercing sea green eyes unfaltering. “C’mon, it’s bloody obvious.”

“You’re a bloody stripper, Nialler,” Harry points out the blunt fact. “And yet, you don’t go out having wild sex with people who buy you for the night–”

“‘Cos I’m a _part-time_ prostitute,” Niall adds in for the thousandth time they’ve been friends. “God, I hate you and your curls.”

“You don’t do much of hooker-ing ever since you met Zayn, that’s my main point,” Harry growls out, his eyes more stormy now. “Why, do you know the downside of having fallen in love with a bleeding pornstar?”

“I want him all to myself, heck, I thought he wanted me too,” Niall grits out, reaching for the tee he got out – oh – an hour ago. “Crossing my heart and hoping to die too.”

“You’re getting too sappy for my own liking,” Harry comments, his eyes softening a degree. “But you see my point. And the best part in all this is that Zayn loves you back.”

“He and I can’t have a normal future,” Niall says in a defeated tone. He doesn’t know why he tries. “He’s the world-class pornstar whilst I’m a meagre stripper for a joint. What more can I say?”

“Go to Vegas and hitch a wedding?” Niall thwacks Harry upside his head with a pillow. “Okay, not the worst idea I gave you.”

“I’m not going to star in a video with Zayn, that’s final,” Niall has half a mind to smother Harry with the pillow, even though it’s way too fluffy to kill someone with it. “Why can’t he do it with you?”

“Given the fact that I’m only a nude model and never have been in a porn industry, maybe that’s why,” Harry deadpans, prying the pillow away from his face. “You’ve still got that photoshoot with Zayn tomorrow.”

“Oh that,” Niall knows he has to take this shoot. “I was notified, like, an hour ago. You people are uncoordinated.”

“Comes from the constant flashes of the camera, darling,” Harry grins like that cat from Alice in Wonderland. “See you tomorrow!

-

“This is absurd.” Zayn and Niall chorus together as soon as they see the set they have to be in for next several hours for the shoot. “That’s a motherfucking bed.”

“We’re aware,” Niko scratches at his beard. “We had a last-minute substitution.”

All Zayn sees is red – quite literally. The décors are either red or crimson, giving off the aura of sex and lust. Zayn saw the manuscript and it appears that Zayn is portraying Eros whilst Niall remains as the sea god. Fucking hell.

“Fuckin’ ‘ell,” Niall sums up for Zayn, verbally. “There’s no way in _hell_ I’m gonna pose nude, again.”

“You’re given the option to be clad in a klymis,” Niko looks _really_ resigned. “But the general idea for his shoot is that you two are reunited lovers in an embrace.”

 _Ain’t that the truth_ , Zayn thinks smugly.

“Now, drop the bathrobes and get to the squares in the photographing zone.”

Zayn is the first to get nude – he _is_ the pornstar after all – and Niall soon follows suit. Niall is normally porcelain but he isn’t used to being nude in public so the light flush colouring his face and neck is rather cute. Zayn strides over to his lover, in more than one ways, and presses a kiss to his temple.

“I don’t like this,” Niall whispers, his cheeks an unhealthy shade of bright scarlet. “I’ve never been more exposed.”

“Remind me that when we’re in bed this evening,” Zayn gets slapped in his stomach. “Okay, I’ll rein in my hormones.”

The first couple hours of the photoshoot is just the two of them _almost_ touching. It’s torturous for Zayn, being so close to Niall and not being able to reach out to him. He thinks, at one point, Niall’s eyes wandered down to his groin area.

“You won’t like part two…” Niko looks extra hesitant. “I’m sorry, Niall, but the video has been finalised by Ms Edwards.”

“She’s not the boss of me!” Niall instantly refutes, then probably remembers that she sort of is. “She hasn’t a say in this at all.”

“She might’ve mentioned a raise if you do this… about twice the amount you earn per show,” Niko goes on, peaking Niall’s interest. “If you don’t want to, maybe Harry can take place.”

“I’m good, no thank you,” Niall doesn’t want to be second to Harry, that’s the thing, Zayn realises. “I’m guessing we’re in a promo shoot then?”

“Well, that’s what the bed is for,” Niko rolls his eyes. Needlessly, Niall and Zayn walks over to the sunset-red bed that’s been customised to be bigger than a Californian king bed. “Now, let’s start with a lover’s embrace.”

That – er – position is quite literally how it sounds like. Zayn lies on the bed, on his side, and extends his arms so that Niall is caged inside his arms. They look at each other with love and comfort, something Zayn doesn’t have the luxury to have in real life. The blush in Niall’s skin is replaced by heat of their passion now. Zayn’s hand is on Niall’s thigh, dangerously close the region he wants to touch – perhaps with his mouth – so much. He hears Niall’s breath hitch, but he has to ignore that. He wishes his years of expertise is making his boner die down sooner than he hopes.

“Now, if you will, Niall scoot a little so your eye-level is up to Zayn’s and stare into him _like you like how it feels_ ,” Niko barks out the next command, and Zayn knows Niall isn’t the only one with an accelerated breath now. “Good, good, I can almost feel the love!”

Niall’s hand didn’t move from Zayn’s forearm, an intimate touch that is engraved to Zayn’s heart, and his mind starts racing. What if Niall is in love with him like he Niall?

“Zayn, look back at Niall with love and _promise_ ,” Niko sounds pleased with the staged chemistry that is too surreal for Zayn’s liking. “Good, I need to take couple more shots…”

 _Why can’t you see I’m in love with you?_ Zayn asks Niall silently.

-

“Welcome to _Cerise Rouge_!” The assistant manager of Zayn’s company greets Niall. This is Niall’s first time to the headquarters and he already is in awe. “ _Voulez-vous un tour?”_

” _Non, merci,”_ Niall is fluent in French, which probably surprised the girl. “Can I get to Zayn Malik please?”

“You’re Niall?”

Niall whips his head around so quick it almost gives him a whiplash. The voice is too sexual for his liking and that’s coming from a fucking stripper.

The newcomer is heavily littered in tattoos, varying from birds, wings, and, of course, the signature lotus flower on his neck. His ears have the extender earring thing and his eyes are hazel brown.

“Holy shit, you’re Jake Bass!” Niall shrieks like the idiot he is. “How are you – why are you–“

“I’m the new manager of _Cerise Rouge_ ,” Jake shrugs, not bothering to button up his flannel with the female attendants staring at him. “Zayn is quite a model, don’t you think?”

“I’m very honoured to hear that,” Zayn smirks, his eyes raking over Niall’s shirtless form. “Can we go now?”

_Ten minutes later…_

“Okay, Zayn is in the bathroom, as it’s stated in the script,” the visual director tells Niall, which the blond rolls his eyes at. Really, he didn’t know. “You’re the star of this first… episode as you might call it. Just wait for my cue before you go in.”

Niall is naked, as in, starkers naked. It’s not something he isn’t used to, no, but there are cameras rolling in all directions and he’s glad he was trained to not get excited. He hears the water running, just like the script says.

“Okay, you can go in now,” the VD tells, and Niall pushes the door open, getting in.

It literally takes every ounce of control Niall owns not to fuck himself on Zayn’s body when he first sees Zayn. He’s nude – duh – but he’s also wet. The water cascades over Zayn’s lithe form and Niall feels his mouth salivating: Not good. He feels his control slipping when Zayn runs his hand down his toned chest, over his abs, and finally, his balls. Zayn has this intense look on his face, the one Niall has seen during one of their time-off sex rounds, and bloody hell, Niall gets the hardest boner he ever had.

Niall knows what the script says (– _his body reacts to the sight before him, eyes widening, mouth watering at the view he is offered, and yet, he remains still–)_ and strides towards the naked god before him. Zayn slits one eye, like he actually expected Niall to move on his own accord. Niall pushes – literally, he _pushes_ – Zayn’s head down for a fervent kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue, the type of kiss that lets anyone know that Niall fucking desperately is in need of Zayn’s touches. The director of the video spits out vulgarities in French but he doesn’t command them to stop, which is a good sign. Zayn actually takes Niall’s hand in his own, then moves it over to his hardened shaft. Niall moans into the kiss, from being in contact with the part of Zayn’s anatomy he is in need of. Together, they jerk Zayn off and Niall feels the dribble of Zayn’s pre leaking from the slit.

Niall ignores the script for the second time. Instead of getting Zayn off with just the tossing, Niall goes down to his knees and takes Zayn’s shaft into his mouth, garnering a ‘mon Dieu’ from the director. Zayn gets on with the plan and holds onto Niall’s wet, bottle-blond hair. Niall purrs around his mouthful, looking up into Zayn’s dark gold pools of desire and, pretty much, sex. Niall nicks at Zayn’s balls, which results in a very loud moan from Zayn, and licks up a stripe to the bubbling tip. He slurps at the gathered pre there and – keeping the eye contact – mews as he sloshes the said substance in his mouth. Niall goes back on sucking Zayn, the entirety engulfed in Niall’s small mouth. He gags when the tip hits his throat and that’s when Zayn takes control. He tightens his grip on Niall’s blond locks and starts to thrust into his throat, making it almost too hard for the dancer to breathe. The ragged breaths filling the room indicates how much closer Zayn is to being done and Niall just lets it be. With a cry of ‘fuck, Niall’, Zayn spurts down Niall’s throat, and a bit dribbles from the corner of Niall’s pale, pale pink lips.

“Good enough for you, master?” Niall knows the script says ‘babe’ instead of ‘master’ but he thinks a bit of role-play won’t kill anyone.

“It was good, pet,” Zayn pulls Niall back up to his feet and fists the latter’s erection. He strokes Niall in a furious speed, the roughness setting Niall off too soon. “I love you, Ni.”

-

“Okay, part two!” The director, whose name is del Diablo calls out.

Niall has skimmed over the script of the second take – which is thankfully the last shoot of the day – and it’s basically Niall being fucked against the wall. Zayn told him that there will be extra-drawn out foreplay involved, something he hasn’t anything against. Zayn is a bleeding pornstar, the amount of sex endorphins he gets probably made his dick grow over the last couple years’ worth of course.

“Niall,” Zayn purrs out Niall’s name, just like the script. “Do you want me to fuck that tight arse? Pound into it like a fucking animal?”

“Fucking hell, Zayn,” Niall think that’s the line. “How can I not want to be _ruined_ by that monster you keep under your belt?”

 _Okay, I can’t remember my line at-fucking-all_ , Niall curses inside his head. _I mean, my talents lie with moving my hips to the beat of the sex-interspersed lyrics, not saying things!_

“You’d like that, won’t you, Ni?” Zayn’s eyes are pure, perfection of molten gold pools, reflecting Niall’s own desire in them. “My cock deep inside that sinfully tight cunt? Feel me for weeks, yeah?”

“Yes, _master,_ ” Niall smirks, knowing where this is headed. “Fuck my tight cunt and mark me as yours, _make_ me yours.”

Zayn attacks Niall with his lips, which the latter reciprocates. He loves the roughness Zayn shows when they aren’t alone together. There’s zero finesse in how Niall is being kissed, their lips moulding into one to say the least. Zayn’s calloused hands rise to cup Niall’s jaw, making him smile into the kiss despite the violent clash of their teeth and tongues.

“Is my pet hungry for more?” Zayn teases, something that’s _definitely_ not in the script. “Do you want some cream to start with?”

“I already did, sir,” Niall presses his urges to roll his eyes. “And I loved every second of it.”

“To bed, little snowflake,” Zayn adds his own flair of things, giving Niall the nickname he said he’d like to have the first time they went on a ‘friend date’. “Do you want me to..?”

Niall plops onto the mattress, opening his legs in a clear invitation. He reaches for the lube and slicks his own fingers up, then slides them down to his core. Zayn’s eyes nearly pop out of the sockets when Niall traces his puckered rim; he likes the control he’s already. Niall looks back at Zayn with a haughty, promising gaze and inserts two of his fingers in at once. He moans, like he’s supposed to, and instantly scissors them, crooking them at the second knuckles for that special spot buried within his body.

“Niall,” Zayn grits out, already towering over Niall’s considerably petit form, his thighs bracketing Niall’s waist. “I’m telling you to stop playing with yourself. Your body belongs to me.”

“Yes, master.”

In a matter of seconds, Zayn is on his back, with Niall’s pale legs straddling him down. Actually, Zayn is supposed to be in charge, but he likes this version of take 1 so far.

“Hm, gonna ride my dick, babe?” Zayn sits up – just his torso – so that he can graze at Niall’s ear-shell with his teeth. “Is that what you want? My cock deep inside you in the best way, with you in control somewhat?”

Niall doesn’t reply – at least not verbally. He grasps the base of Zayn’s hard and leaking dick and, without any warning, pushes the head past the ring of muscles just outside the entrance. Niall keens at how full he feels already, letting Zayn slide in further. He loves this, he fucking loves how Zayn rolls his hips to minimise the burn but Niall wants none of that. He braces himself by clasping onto Zayn’s shoulders and grinds his hips down.

Zayn is really impatient when it comes to sex; Niall wants to use that against him. So he goes slowly, barely lifting his arse before slamming back down, and repeat. He grins when something snaps in Zayn’s golden depths and before long, Zayn’s strong fingers wrap around Niall’s hipbones, controlling how much Niall is moving up and down. It doesn’t take long before Zayn flips them around so that Zayn is atop Niall’s porcelain body, fucking into him with wild abandon. Niall mewls, keens and moans at the almost inhuman speed Zayn is going at – it’s bloody too much, but the sadistic part of himself likes it. Niall comes without the finishing touch on his dick, which seldom happens. He gasps out when Zayn releases deep inside his spasming tunnel soon after.

Zayn whispers ‘ _mein tumse pyaar karta hoon_ ’ just before the director yells “CUT!”

Niall wants to know if this flows both ways, the love he feels for the pornstar.


End file.
